


B.A.B.Y

by slicedbread



Category: hey say jomp
Genre: Birth, Light Vore, M/M, Mpreg, jpop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicedbread/pseuds/slicedbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada woke up and *Cracks Diet Pepsi* Ahh...Refreshing Diet Peppi *Slowly Sips, Then Gulps, The Diet Pappo** Ahh, Diet Parpo. Thank's To The Papor-Colla Corp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.A.B.Y

**Author's Note:**

> credits.  
> written by  
> emiwy  
> makaroni  
> baby ohno  
> chiquitita

Title: Untitled for now. Wahts going on 

Helo?

How do i chagne my name?

Rating: mature

Characters:

  * Yamada Ryousuke (Father)
  * Chinen Chalupas (Mother)
  * Sato Shori (Daemon Child)
  * Marius Yo (Angel)
  * Inoo Kei (Babysitter/child murderer)
  * Nakajima Yuto (Just there)
  * Senga Arm (senga arm)



/Pairings:Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri

IM NOT WRITINF YAMACHII SEX

 

Lets do it sentence by sentence like take turn maybe

You cant skip the sex scene i cannNNY BREATHE Hi mak

One morning, Chinen woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. He turned to his left to find a sleeping Yamada Ryosuke next to him, hair looking very post-sex dishevled after a night of spicty sex and naked. 

KHF8O7D ;KGFD can keito be the baby

“Nani did i do… last night” Chinen asked himself, rubbing his face except it was covered in blood cuz hes pregnent lol

This isnt going to work out guys i think we shiould take turns

No1!!

Chinen asked himself but was paused from thinking any further when he felt the need to go to the bathroom an

Yamada woke up and  *Cracks Diet Pepsi* Ahh...Refreshing Diet Peppi *Slowly Sips, Then Gulps, The Diet Pappo** Ahh, Diet Parpo. Thank's To The Papor-Colla Corp.

  * Inoo lookerd imnto daikis eyes _romantically_ while tromantic music played. He slowely eaned in to give him a tender kiss. Daiki blush.ed then unblushed bec tops dont blush and hes a top



d throw up. “Ewwie that is not on fleek!” the bottom stuttered. He looked in the toilet. His vomit was a mix of chicken chalupas and Yamada’s(?) cum. “Aigoo, can’t let that go to waste.” He eat the cum again. Suddenly yamada wakes up and runs in the bathrroom hey Baby  ***Cracks Diet Pepsi* Ahh...Refreshing Diet Peppi *Slowly Sips, Then Gulps, The Diet Pappo** Ahh, Diet Parpo. Thank's To The Papor-Colla Corp.** “haha” chinen laughed “lol good one nee.” Then yamada said holy shit babe your stupid how much cum did u swallow last nite.” and then chinen said “IDK!” he stood up, wiping the cum vomit  **YOU CANT**

**GET PREGNANT**

**FROM SWALLOWING**

**CUM** from his lips and looked in the mirror, pulling up his shirt. “HOly shit im fat ass fuck.” Yamada siad “its ok u thicc.” 

“Haah” chinen blushed. “But rly i think im pregnant OMO!” 

SUddenly Chinen’s water broke 

“AIGOO!” yelled yamada FAstowrd to where he asht eh baby alredy “what the heck do we do” 

“Idk” said chinen then he gave birth to an ugly little troll demon baby boy baby demon. 

Then Inoo walked in “omg U HAVE AN ALIEN IN UR HOUSE!” he then threw little sato shori out the window. The end also an angle told him 2 do it and it was marius lol

“Hey its me,” Fujigaya Taisuke said, “Fujigaya Taisuke” he walked into the room and found the couple fighitng. MIYATAMA IS REA

L

Okamoto keito enters the room. “InWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYEAHYEHAYEHAYEHAYEWQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYEAHHHternational hey say jump will

 

solve all thhe ichidAIJS;” 

“Shut the fuck up keito” yamada growls. English is his trigger.

 

Inoo kneeled down and pulled a box out of his pocket. Inside was a glamorous 24 carat ring. “Daiki, will you marry me YAMACHII FIC NOT INOARI ” he asked. “I was just waiting for you to ask.” Daiki replied.FUCK YOU

Taipi was releif the baby was born and began to rap very heppy for th healty birth

  ｙＯｕ ａＲｅ ｓＯ ＳｅＸｙ

ｃＡｎ ｙＯｕ ｂＥ Ｍｙ ｂＡｂＹ ？ 

ｃＡｎ ｙＯｕ ｂＥ Ｍｙ ｆＩｒＳｔ ｏＮｅ ｔＯ Ｂｅ ｍＹ ＬｏＶｅＤ ＯｎＥ ？ 

ｉ＇ｍ ｇＯｎＮａ ｂＥ ＣｒＡｚＹ

ＣａＮ Ｉ ＫｉＳｓ ｙＯｕ ？ ｈＡ－Ｈａ

ｃＡｎ ｉ ｍＥｌＴ ＹｏＵ ？ Ｈａ－ｈＡ

ＢａＢｙ， ＬｅＴ＇Ｓ ＭａＫｅ ｌＯｖＥ ＸｘＸ

Hey guys its me T. Fxxx has anyone seen joker around here. Asked t fxxx

 

How do i insert picture

PENIS? after INoo threw shori out the window there was a rustling noiise. Suddenly senga appeared in the bushes and *eats the newborn child* 

Oooh fufckxd 

  
  


  


Sonna kantan na kotae kurai watashi ni mo sugu wakaru wa

Kiss me baby! Kiss me baby!

Kowaremono wo dakiyosete yo

Kyoukasho doori ni oshiete kurereba ii no

Kiss me baby! Kiss me baby!

Douse sugu ni keiken suru wa

Saisho no aite wa dear dear my teacher!

Nani wo sonna chuucho shiteru no?

Moraru ni shibararete iru no ne?

Ningen no kanjou nante rikutsu de tomerarenai

Ai to wa betsu no mono kamo ne

Sore tte ikenai koto desu ka?

Watashi ni wa saki ga aru no yo iroiro tameshitai ja nai?

Nee zettai ni zettai ni dare ni mo iwanai kara

Nee futari dake papa ya mama ni himitsu no hanashi yo

Sugu ni wasurete shimau you na

Doko ni mo aru you na dekigoto

Do it baby! Do it baby!

Jugyou ja oshiete kurenai

Tokubetsu na hoshuu wo kossori uketai dake

Do it baby! Do it baby!

Doa ni kage wo kakeru dake de ii ko ni naru kara

Dear dear my teacher!

Shake it baby! Shake it baby!

Mazu nani kara hajimeru no?

Kotoba de ienai nara watashi me wo tojiteru kara

Shake it baby! Shake it baby!

Jugyou wa tokui desho?

Hayaku oshiete dear dear my teacher!

| 

English

Don’t look at me like that

It’ll start something, won't it?

You don’t say anything specific, it’s an unfair way of seducing me

Why have you gone quiet?

You’re just sitting there with your arms folded

The way I'm acting must have you pretty hot under the collar

Hey, think it over about us

Hey, in this world there’s only guys, girls and gays  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
  


heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy leadies    [ https://janishowa.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/nakajima-yuto-2012.jpg ](https://janishowa.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/nakajima-yuto-2012.jpg)

MAKW THIS PICTURE WORK

No 

 

Im logged in im posting

Ys queen

Sunrise inppo

Chinen and yamadad decided to keep the baby.

Except senga ate it so sengas their baby now.

The end.


End file.
